The present invention relates to a stock for rifle which can be fully adjusted both vertically and laterally and, by means of appropriate thicknesses of the butt plates, also in length.
Stocks for rifles are known on the market, above all in relation to the world of precision or sport shooting, which are known as “adjustable” due to the possibility of partially adjusting the shape of the stock, improving the support provided for the shooter during shooting.
This is because shooters have different physiques which affect the shooting position, in particular the various physical characteristics of the arm, of the position of the eyes and of the cheekbones affect the aim. In the man-rifle interaction, aim refers to the alignment between the eye, the shoulder and the line of aim of the rifle: clearly, when producing a rifle stock, account has to be taken of a set of parameters such as distance and height of eyes, position of the cheekbones and the extent of their projection, the length of the neck, the position of the shoulder whereon the rifle is rested, and the length of the arms and height of the person.
These elements are fundamental in the choice of the stock in order to achieve high precision of shooting, in particular in the case of shooting at a moving target for sport, or of marksmen.
The so-called “adjustable” stocks known on the market in actual fact only allow partial adjustments as only part of the stock can be regulated, unlike what is to be illustrated of the present invention herein below.
The most representative patent of the known state of the art is FR 2791767 wherein the part formed by the back, i.e. the upper part of the stock, and by part of the lateral surface of the stock, can be moved both laterally and vertically by means of micrometric screws, only altering the support provided by the stock for the shooter, yet maintaining the alignment between the end of the stock and the barrels of the rifle steady.
Another patent belonging to the known state of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,764: only the back can be moved both vertically and laterally, but in this case too the alignment between the barrels of the rifle and the stock end is maintained.
Systems are also known for adjustment of the butt plate, by moving it vertically or moving it away from the stock by means of spacers or pins.
In none of the patents which belong to the state of the art is the axis between the point of resting of the stock on the shoulder and the barrels of the rifle modified: the so-called “adjustment” therefore consists of a relative increase in the comfort for the shooter yet while maintaining alignment of the rifle: in practice adaptability of the shooter to the rifle is favoured, and not the reverse.